The present invention relates to a portable compressor.
Portable compressors of the known type generally comprise a portable support frame equipped with an air compression device and a storage unit comprising, in turn, one or more compressed air tanks.
In particular, portable compressors are known to have a frame comprising a base to protect and support the compressor and on which the compression device, the storage unit and, between these two, a handle for transporting the compressor are fixed. The handle extends transversally from the base and has a handgrip positioned on the side of the base opposite to the compression device and the storage unit in order to allow transportation and lifting of the compressor. According to numerous variations, one or more protective bars and/or plates may extend transversally from the base, generally positioned on the side of the storage unit opposite to the compressor device to protect the latter from any side knocks.
Portable compressors of this type are relatively bulky, not very easy to transport, especially in restricted spaces, and not particularly versatile in use.
The aim of this invention is to provide a portable compressor that overcomes the disadvantages of the prior art described above.
Accordingly, the invention provides a portable compressor of the type comprising a frame and, supported by said frame, a compressor device, a storage unit and at least one transportation handle; wherein said frame comprises at least a first and a second base to protect and/or support said compressor; said first and second base lying, respectively, on a first and second plane substantially at right angles to each other; and said first base having two opposite ends connected respectively to said second base and to said handle.